Happiest Place on Earth
by cherscraigg
Summary: A school spring break trip to Disneyland causes Spencer Hastings to have an unexpectedly twisted sexual relationship with Toby Cavanaugh, a well-known player. Will Toby ever be able to overcome his desire for casual sex and desire love instead?


Happiest Place on Earth

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

><p>The spring break of senior year was a bit different at Rosewood High. The senior class was invited on a special trip to <em>Disneyland<em>. Childish? Nope. It was the happiest place on earth, and every senior that could go was happy about it. Who wouldn't want to spend their time with all their senior friends, eating popcorn and cotton candy, riding rides, watching fun shows. It was a dream come true.

Spencer Hastings checked her suitcase in, and then raced off to find her friends in the Disneyland bus boarding line. Unfortunately for her, it seemed that there would be uneven pairs... Hanna and Aria were sitting together, leaving Emily to be next to Spencer, except it seemed that Emily had her own company already. Paige McCullers. Her girlfriend.

She sighed, knowing that she would have to sit with a stranger. She scanned around for someone to sit with, but there was nobody she felt close enough to ask to sit with.

"All aboard the Disneyland bus!" Mr. Fitz exclaimed, opening the doors. "Let's have a safe and fun senior trip this year. Have as much fun as possible as we arrive in the happiest place on earth. Hopefully, you brought your cameras fo"Stopr some pictures with Mickey and Minnie—"

"GET ON WITH IT!" a random senior yelled.

Fitz laughed, and allowed the students to get in. They raced onto the bus without any mercy for the others, looking for the best seats possible.

As she knew, Hanna sat with Aria, and Emily sat with Paige. It led Spencer to try and sit next to Alison DiLaurentis, a formerly close friend of hers, who turned on her for the sake of reputation and popularity. Spencer swallowed hard, silently pointing at the seat next to Alison, as a sign that she wanted to sit.

Alison laughed and asked, "You want to sit here? I'm saving this seat."

"For who?" Spencer asked nervously.

"Um... Toby," Alison lied. "Hey, cutie! There you are." She gestured for Toby Cavanaugh, a handsome and also popular guy, to sit next to her. "Come sit with me. We'll have a fun bus ride."

"Nah, that's alright, Ali," Toby said, shaking his head. "I wanna sit with Spencer."

"Wait, what?" Spencer asked, raising her eyebrows.

He grabbed her hand, and yanked her into a seat. She was instantly stunned, and felt herself getting hot. Something about him was just plain hot. He smiled at her.

"Guess you're stuck with me," Toby told her.

"How do you even know who I am, and why do you want to sit with me?" Spencer asked.

"Well, I think you're beautiful, and wanted to mess around," he laughed, putting his arm around her. "Are you cool with messing around?"

She knew she didn't feel comfortable with the idea of 'messing around' with him, but how could she say no? When she was around people like him, she felt like saying no would make them hate her. So, all she did was nod her head, and he grinned.

"Cool. I knew you were chill," Toby said. "How Far do you like going?"

Spencer's cheeks turned red, and she looked away. He looked at her sincerely, and cupped her cheeks.

"Hey, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable," he told her. "I promise, I know what I'm doing, and it'll feel good. Just let me do this, and you tell me to stod if you don't like it."

Before Spencer knew it, his hand was on her thigh. He rode upwards, and then let his hand explore into the crotch of her leggings. She swore she felt herself throbbing when his hand started brushing against her clit. He sunk one finger in, plunging into the wetness beneath her panties.

"Oh my god," she panted, kicking her foot. "Someone is going to see this."

"Let 'em enjoy the show," he joked, his lips touching her cheek.

"Stop!" she pleaded.

"Come on, I thought you were cool with messing around," he said, sighing. "I thought you'd only want me to stop when we got deeper into this."

"Toby, I can't," she told him, shaking her head. "Not when people can see us."

"Swing by my hotel room when we get there," he whispered into her ear. "Nobody will see us there, and we can do a lot more." He kept fingering Spencer, even though she said she wanted to stop. She forgot all about stopping, because he was a master at what he was doing.

"Maybe I should sit somewhere else—" she began.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I'll stop," he said, removing his hand from her. "I'd love to spend some time with you when we get there, so hit me up anytime, beautiful."

She hated the effect he had on her...

* * *

><p>Emily peered over at the seat diagonal from hers, where Alison was sitting. The blonde was locking lips with Noel Kahn, who she had decided to sit with, since Toby rejected her. And no, Noel and Alison weren't dating. Alison could get so many guys to make out with her whenever she wanted, though.<p>

"Is it just me, or are you staring at her?" Paige asked, tapping Emily's shoulder.

"I was just looking, sorry," Emily answered. "It's a little weird how none of the teachers or supervisors on this bus care about people making out and being all sexual. I thought school was supposed to be rated PG."

"We're all seniors now," Paige reminded. "I think they know, at this point, there really is no controlling us any longer." Paige leaned in and kissed Emily's lips. "You see?"

"Yeah, but I thought they would care," Emily said. "It surprises me."

"How come it's surprising that they're making out? Alison is known for her slutty behavior. She's kissing some new guy every week!" Paige cried.

"Paige, you don't know her. There's no need to make assumptions," Emily defended.

"Come on! Haven't you seen her making out with so many different guys? Last week she was kissing Hanna's ex-boyfriend Sean Ackard, and now she's moved on to Noel Kahn? Slut," Paige commented.

"Paige," Emily warned.

"Why are you defending her so much? Are you still in love with her or something?" Paige joked.

Emily bit her lip and said quickly, "No... why would you even think that? It was a one time thing, Jesus! It wasn't even love, it was infatuation. I just thought it was, since she was the first girl I ever liked. God..."

"Damn, Em, I was joking," Paige said, raising her eyebrows. "What is wrong with you?"

"Let's drop this, please. You know I love you," Emily told her, and pecked her lips briefly.

"I thought Alison was the most scandalous person on this bus, but check out this text I just got from Cole!" Paige exclaimed, showing Emily her phone.

"He saw Toby Cavanaugh fingering some girl on the bus?" Emily asked, shocked. "That's crazy. People get away with so much stuff here. I can't believe someone would be desperate enough to get fingered on the bus. Who was it?"

"We'll have to find out who Toby was sitting next to," Paige laughed. "I'll text Cole back and ask him."

* * *

><p>"So, what happened between you and Caleb?" Aria asked curiously. "You never explained the story to us. Have you had enough time to calm down about it?"<p>

Hanna nodded her head and said, "We broke up because he said that I made everything too complicated. First, I was trying to help him find information about Jaime, but he got pissed that I was snooping, and then he said I keep too many secrets. So, after our date, he broke up with me. I'm over it now. Well, I'm still heartbroken, but I've been burned worse."

"Way to stay strong, Han," Aria said with a smile. "Maybe you can find a new spring break hook up. How does that sound?"

"Slutty, but we'll see what candy comes to eye," Hanna laughed. She looked to the back of the bus, where Sean Ackard was. "I thought Sean still liked me. I didn't know he would move on so fast and make out with Alison. That was buzzing around last week, and I know it's true."

"Don't feel bad about it. There were rumors that he had a thing with Alison while you were with him," Aria told her. "I don't know if it's true, but I think we all know that Sean's a no good jerk ass. It's good that you're done with him. And Caleb's a part of the heartbreaker club now, too, so both those jerks can go and suck a dick!"

Hanna laughed and twirled her hair while she said, "But Sean looks so cute in that outfit. And maybe I could get Caleb back if he saw Sean and I hooking up during the trip. I don't want to get back together with either of their filthy asses, but I've been single too long. It's time for some fun."

"Spring break is the perfect time to have that kind of fun," Aria added.

"What about you?" Hanna asked. "You need some new fun with men in your life. Is Noel Kahn the last guy you kissed?"

"No, he wasn't. Noel was so long ago! Now he's shoving his tongue down Alison's throat. Does that girl ever take a break?" Aria joked.

"You've kissed another guy since Noel?" Hanna asked with a smile on her face. "Aria, spill the details! Who was your mystery kissing man?"

"This hot martial arts instructor named Jake," Aria told her. "My brother was going to his martial arts lesson, and I tagged along. I met the guy, and he asked me out. We went on a date and kissed. We sort of had a thing, but I think it's over now."

"Mike scored you a man?" Hanna asked. "Nice!"

"I'm still reeling from the fact that you had a thing with my little brother!" Aria cried, laughing. "What did you see in fourteen year old Mike that made you want to kiss him?"

"I was a horny sixteen year old, and he was a good looking freshman," Hanna laughed. "What can I say? Whatever! He's old news, Aria. I'm a horny eighteen year old now. Anyways, what happened with Jake?"

"We made out, but then it was really awkward because he invited me into his place. I went in, and we kept kissing. I think he wanted to have sex, but I turned that down and said I had to leave and get home for dinner with my dad, which sucked because Jake and I went out for a dinner date. I think he knew I was blowing him off before the sex, and he hasn't called me since," Aria said, sighing.

"Damn. You should have just had that sex," Hanna joked.

"Hell no. I'll do it real nice with him if we're official and steady, but we weren't even official!" Aria cried. "Jake and I were just trying us out. We went on a couple dates, but he didn't define us as boyfriend and girlfriend, so I wasn't about to sleep with him without any defining. I don't live that life."

* * *

><p>"You're been really quiet," Toby told her, tapping her shoulder. "I thought we were cool. I told you we can meet up privately later, if you want to. No more public shows. I'm sorry."<p>

"You don't... you don't get it," she mumbled.

He held both of her shoulders and pleaded, "Then teach me how to get it!"

She sighed and said, "I'm sorry, but I don't feel comfortable with this. It's so hard to say no to people like you, and that's why I told you I'm cool with messing around, when I'm really not."

He gave her a sincere look and said, "You just had to say that, Spencer. But why don't you feel comfortable with it?"

"I'm not like you. I don't find it easy to fuck around with people," she snapped.

"Wait a minute. You think I'm some fuckboy who sleeps with a bunch of girls?" Toby asked. "That's not me."

"I've heard otherwise," she told him, rolling her eyes.

"Don't let rumors rule you. I won't lie to you, I'm not a virgin, and I've had a share of women, but I'm not a whore. I've only slept with a few girls, and they never meant anything," Toby explained to her.

"So I would have just meant nothing to you then, too?" Spencer asked.

"I like casual hook-ups, but I don't overdose on them. I haven't done it a lot. I was just trying something out," Toby answered.

"Well, I'm not the person that's fit for trying this out with you. Find some other girl to play with," Spencer said. "It was fun feeling special with someone like you for a second."

"You keep saying that. Someone like me? What does that even mean?" Toby asked. "I'm not different than you."

"Come on. You know exactly how you are," Spencer said, shaking her head. "People like you. The cool guys."

"Cool guys?" he laughed. "Thanks for that."

"You already knew it was true," she said.

"I don't have some kind of egomaniac big head," Toby told her. "You seem to believe a lot of rumors. I'm not as bad as you think."

"You just tried to finger me, and we're strangers," Spencer reminded.

"Hey, it's not like that," he defended.

"Well, you keep saying 'it's not like that', but I'm not getting any idea of what it really is like, Toby," Spencer told him.

"You're not some random girl. I've thought you were cute for some time, okay? I don't like admitting stuff like this, and it's already been too much confessing for one day," he laughed.

"So, you thought I'm cute, and you wanted to mess around with me?" Spencer asked. "That doesn't make me feel special at all. I'm sure you've thought plenty of girls are cute, and wanted to mess around with all of them."

"Look, I'm not much of a relationship guy, and that's the way I've always been. That doesn't mean I will want to trade you off for some other girl," Toby said.

"Please! If I did sleep with you, then you would get bored after a short series of casual sex, and move on to your next female victim," Spencer explained. "Sex can't satisfy forever."

"I see what you mean. But why are you so afraid of sleeping with me?" Toby asked. "That sounded bad, I know... Haven't you done it before?"

"No," she shyly said.

"You've never had sex!?" Toby cried.

"We're only seniors, and keep your damn voice down," Spencer snapped. "A lot of people save themselves until marriage. Let me keep my self respect. I'm not going to be talked by a bad boy to lose my virginity before I'm ready."

"Good to know that I'm a bad boy," Toby laughed. "You're cute."

"Are we done talking about intimate things now?" Spencer asked.

"Sure, but it's a long drive to Disneyland, so, how about we play some games to pass the time?" Toby offered.

"You make no sense. One second, you want to mess around with me, and now you're willing to play time-passing road trip games?" Spencer asked.

"I've decided to respect your decision like a good guy," Toby responded with a smirk. "So, how about a good game of truth or dare to pass the time?"

"Alright," she agreed. "You first. Truth or dare?"

"Truth," he responded.

"Who was the last girl you hooked up with?" Spencer asked.

"Hooked up with as in sex, or hooked up with as in kissing?" Toby asked.

"Either," Spencer answered.

"Well, I had a brief make-out session with Naomi Zielger last week, but I dropped her. She wasn't my type, anyways," Toby said. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth, but that totally doesn't make you seem like a bad boy," Spencer sarcastically joked.

He laughed quietly and asked, "Did you like the way it felt when I touched you?"

She bit her lip before responding, "Honestly, yes, but that doesn't mean I want it again. Don't get any ideas. It felt good, but I'm not comfortable with that, especially in front of other people."

He grinned and said, "I'll do whatever I can to change your mind."

Spencer rolled her eyes and told him, "I don't plan on changing my mind any time soon, but truth or dare?"

"Truth again," he told her.

"I thought bad boys like to take risks, but I guess you're not one after all," she joked. "Anyways, if we could do anything right now, what would it be?"

"Make out, at least. But the best thing would be to go all the way," Toby answered honestly. "And don't get all hurt. You shouldn't have asked the question if you didn't want the answer."

"I didn't say anything about it. I was just asking," she said with a smile.

"Truth or dare?" Toby asked.

"I'll mix it up and take a dare," she responded with a wink.

"Good. All these truths made it feel like an interrogation. Time for the fun to begin," he said with a grin, and then took a moment to think about what to dare her to do. "I dare you to do something sexual to me."

"I told you I'm not interested in that," she reminded.

"I know, I'm not asking for anything serious. The first sexual thing that comes to mind. A touch, a kiss, whatever makes you feel most comfortable," Toby told her.

"I don't think anything sexual with you would make me feel comfortable in any way," she quietly said, her eyes looking away.

"Why?" he asked. "What are you afraid of with me?"

"Losing my innocence," she admitted. "But I think it's already gone."

"How so?" Toby asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Because I've been thinking about this for way too long," she said in her raspy voice, before running her hand down his chest, and kissing his lips gently.

Spencer felt like the whole world disappeared, and it was just them. He obviously kissed back, and deepened it. She was biting on his lip, and even allowed his tongue into her mouth. Her hands looped around his neck, and before either of them knew what was happening, they were making out with extreme PDA. There were quite obviously eyes on them. Alison and Noel making out was scandalous, but Spencer Hastings and Toby Cavanaugh making out was intense. Not just for them, but for everyone watching.

And little did they know, Cole saw the whole thing. When he found out that Toby was making out with Spencer Hastings, he was quick to text Paige back. And with that text was an attached photo of the kiss. All the proof he needed.

"Cole just texted me back," Paige told Emily, and got her phone out again. "He attached an image with it."

"Open it up. Who is Toby's mystery slut?" Emily joked.

When Paige opened the text, her eyes widened, and she covered the phone. She didn't want to tell Emily. Emily was pretty much best friends with the girl.

"Paige, what is this?" Emily asked. "Who was Toby fingering?"

"I don't think you'll want to know," Paige confessed. "It may have shocked me a little too much."

"He gets so many girls, I probably won't even care," Emily brushed it off. "Paige, tell me!"

"Okay, fine. Don't say I didn't warn you," Paige said. "It was your friend Spencer."

"Spencer... as in Spencer Hastings?" Emily asked, her eyes widening. "That's a mistake. Cole is messing with you, because I know my best friend. She wouldn't do that."

"I guess all three of you ditched her, and she was pushed to a very sexual seat with Toby. I heard he's got an influence over straight girls, so I wouldn't blame her for falling for it," Paige shrugged it off. "And Em, Cole wasn't lying to me. He has picture proof of them kissing. He says they're swapping spit right now!"

"Give that to me," Emily demanded, and grabbed the phone from her. She looked at the photo, and her eyes widened. "I didn't think Spencer would be the one to fall for a bad boy..."


End file.
